


The Twelve Queens

by the_doctor_still_lives



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_doctor_still_lives/pseuds/the_doctor_still_lives
Summary: Celeste finds out that she is a princess from a tale. She then has to go on an adventure across the lands of Europe with her fiancee Luc to gather all twelve crowns to restore the peace between the queens.





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Celeste Stone. I am a middle class citizen in a small town in France. I am I'm the family of the bakers in my village. It is a small town but it is home. 

 

My family says I am the village beauty but I bet everyone says that to their daughters. In our village beauty is judged my personality, kindness, and looks. That is utterly bullcrap because I am absolutely the only one who knows how to use sarcasm in this place so every time I use it i seem like a jerk. So I just don't. 

 

There was once was this bookworm named Belle but she ran off and her father went crazy around then. People call it the Beastialty Phase of Belle. She's gone now. Some say she lives in a big castle with maids and cooks and others say she died.

 

I am going to live in a small cottage with my love Luc. He is the light of my life. 

“Celeste! Are you ready mon amour?”My mom calls.

“Oui mama!” I answer.

She enters my cleaned out room and sighs in despair looking sadly at my suitcases. 

“ I just wish that you could stay a little longer.” She sighs.

“I know mama but the wedding is in two months and we need to get this out of the way.” I answer.

A knock at the door breaks us out of our daydreams and we start grabbing bags. I run to the door flinging it open to see the smiling face of Luc. 

“Bonjour!” He greets me, kissing me on my forehead.

“ Bags our in my room.” I lead him there, like I have done so many times. 

He grabs three bags, his muscles flexing and carries them out. I swoon as he tries to act rough for me and giggle. I grab four and stride past him with ease. He sighs in exasperation and struggles along. Once we finish my sister Fleur waves me goodbye along with my father Gabriel. 

My Mother climbs into the carriage with us and we ride along to our perfect house. My mom gasps when she sees the house and so do I. Luc told me that the house was big but I did not expect it to be this big.

“Luc! This is huge!” I exclaim. 

“Well I figured each child could have their own room. And that's four children. So five bedrooms” He answers smoothly. 

Moma helps me bring all my bags in and starts panting. 

“ You know there is still one story I haven't told you.” She says to me. 

“ And what is that?” I ask.

“ The eleven Queens. The tale is that five are good and five are not. There are the good, Solene the brave, Maria the clever, Lilou the kind, Leandre the wise,and  Aveline the magical. Then there is the evil, Elsa the cold, Marielle the vain and beautiful, Zoe the dark, Lena the trickster, and Camille the broken. Once they were all good. Elsa was warm, Marielle was selfless, Zoe was light, Lena gave gifts, and Camille was love. But then the ruler of them all, Maeyles, grew confused of all this and she got yelled at by the good now for not being good enough and banned her until she changed. The evil were outraged at the lack of sympathy and turned evil for Maëlys. As they knew Mae had just been released in a abusive relationship. Mae was their leader and she adores her Queens. Some say that to reunite the Queens once more you have to take the magical crowns of fairness from each one with their permission and bring them to Queen Maëlys. There you will convince her and she shall remove the magical binding spell of the evil they created.”She said.

“Wow. I wish I had your mom. Full of knowledge. And imagination.” Luc gushed. 

Mama glared at him with all the deathly powers she could muster.

“ I tell the truth young one.” She said in a deadpan voice.

Luc looked to horrified to answer and that was probably a good idea.  A knock at the door startled us. I opened the door to see a beautiful woman with strawberry blonde hair with blue eyes and a red and purple robe.

“ Hello! You must be Celeste! Your mother has told me about you. I am your aunt Solene.” She gushed.

“Just like the story mama just told us!” I exclaimed. 

Mother gasped. 

“Solene is that you?” mama asked breathlessly.

Solene smiled widely. 

“Sister.” Solene said and ran into a hug gracefully. When they broke apart they exchanged smiles and Solene looked at me. 

“ What tale was she telling you? The twelve Queens? Great story.” She said and winked. 

What?

“You mean the eleven Queens… “ I asked. 

Now Solene looked confused. 

“ No… Solene, Manon, Maria, Lilou, Leandre, Aveline, Elsa, Marielle, Zoe, Lena, Camille, and Maëlys. Twelve.” Solene answers. 

Manon? That is mothers name. That only means… 

“ Sweet holy mercy! The tale was real! You all are Queens.” I yelled. 

“ And you're a princess.” Luc sighed. 

We looked over to see him with his hands holding his face rested on a table looking at me like I was the sun and he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time in his life. I swooned. 

“The princesses will help you. They miss each other and hate their mom's for doing this to them. We shall give you our crowns and your tiara.” My mother says to me.

She turns out the door and rides to our house in the carriage. Solene turns toward me and takes off her cloak, revealing a gorgeous crown of gold with rubies in it. She takes it off her beautiful head and hands it to me. I take it and she rummaged in her bag for a case for the crown. She also hands it to me and I place the crown in there carefully. 

“ Remember child. If any part of the crown is destroyed, the same thing will happen to the queen. Do not harm them out the Queens will destroy you.” Solene warns me.

I nod as I hear the carriage pull up. I look out the window to see a giant royal traveling carriage pull up attached to 2 beautiful horses. I gasp and walk out the door. My mother steps down and goes into the carriage to reveal her crown.. 

It looks like flowers made out of priceless jewels. She puts it on for a moment and looks at me. I see it now. The queen inside her shines brightly now. She takes it off and hands the box to me. Then she reveals a small box with a laurel leaf tiara inside it. I gasp for I know that the tiara is my own. I place the tiara on my head and it fits perfectly.

“ Now remember that this will be your identifier for the Queens and princesses, so always wear it.” Mama scolded me. 

She gives me a beautiful black and gold dress with a purple cloak. I go to my room and change. When I come out mother, Solene, and Luc are packing up Luc and my stuff into the carriage. 

“ Luc is coming right?!” I ask worried.

“ Of course mon cher. I would never let you do all this alone.” Luc responded.

I gave him a look of absolute devotion. He grinned and I knew that I had made the right decision to marry this angel. Solene smiled. 

“I hope that once this is all over and done you will have the most magnificent wedding with all twelve Queens and princesses there.” She said.

I had a small vision of a grand wedding merely based on my tiara. On love. Luc spun me around and led me to the magnificent carriage. Our bags following is we were on our way to the 3rd queen. 

“ Now go to the good ones first then the evils. Here is a map. And a list of the royalty.”Mama gave me a list of people. 

 

Queen Solene and Princess Léa the brave   
Queen Manon and Princess Celeste   
Queen Maria and Princess Jade the clever    
Queen Lilou and Princess Coralie the kind   
Queen Leandre and Princess Chloe the wise   
Queen Aveline and Princess Anaelle magical    
Queen Elsa and Princess Anna the cold    
Queen Marielle and Princess Fleur the vain and beautiful    
Queen Zoe and Princess Clara the dark   
Queen Lena and Princess Melina the trickster    
Queen Camille and Princess Lola the broken   
Queen Maëlys and Princess Eva the evil   
  


I gave one lasting look at my mom as Luc strode away. I peeked through the window of the carriage of my knight in shining Armour.

“ We should head towards Maria and Jade. Here is the map my love. It should take about a day. Not too far from here.” I told him. 

 

He smiled. “Sleep my princess. When you wake then you can join the rest of the ride with me” He answers. I rest my head on the bed and fall fast asleep. 


	2. On to Wattpad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry

Sorry guys I am moving this story on to Wattpad so I can do it there since this place is really just for fanfic.

 

My wattpad username is @violet_stories so check me out and please follow. Thanks!


End file.
